


YunGi Oneshots/Drabbles 2

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: YunGi [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jeong Yunho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Song Mingi, non-au, oneshots, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Continuation of YunGi oneshots/drabbles. Everything about YunGi.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: YunGi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> all of my stories can be found in Wattpad under the same name, @angel_youngmi. These oneshots can be found in the 'YUNHO X ATEEZ' book in wattpad.

Yunho coughed and gagged, clawing his neck as he doubled over caused by the pain of the flowers that pricked and blooming inside his chest. He hates it when this happens while he is in the campus and to make it worse, it happened when his friends were with him so he had to schooled his face and excused himself as fast as he could to the bathroom. Yunho coughed and gagged again until the petals were out of his throat and dropped into the toilet bowl as he blinked the pain tears away. Yunho greedily took some deep breaths once his airways cleared up while running his hand on his chest to lessen the pain.

Yunho sniffed, sighing dejectedly every time this happened because the universe just wants him to know and remember how his love for Mingi won’t be reciprocated. Smiling sadly, Yunho watched all the petals that had come out of his mouth, red Petunias. He had googled about the flower once it came out of him a month ago and found out that Petunia flower symbolizes anger and resentment but it also represents feelings of desire and hope. Yunho knew about this disease, he had witnessed it a few times before in his life, some of them died because of it, some of them went through surgery to remove them but they also lost all of the love that they had towards those who had caused them to have that disease forever. 

_ Hanahaki Disease.. I never thought I would have this..  _ Yunho thought sorrowfully while still trying to catch his breath. Yunho reminisced about the first time he felt the prick in his chest, followed by a coughing fit before a single petal flopped out from his mouth. Fortunately, he was sitting alone at the table in the library when it happened so none of his friends saw him. Though it happened because he saw Mingi was flirting with one of his classmates, whom Yunho knew how much Mingi talked about him all the time when they were hanging out together a few weeks before. Once the petal was out of his mouth, Yunho had fled to the bathroom before Mingi could see him and he broke down in one of the stalls, fully aware that his doubt about loving his best friends is now true.

Yunho sighed once again, flushing all the petals before washing his hands and looked at the mirror, checking his face properly. He doesn’t want any of his friends to know about this. He’ll just struggle with it himself. Deeming that his friends wouldn't be suspicious, he went out of the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria where his friends were waiting for him. Mingi frowned as soon as Yunho sat back on the chair next to him, putting his hand around Yunho’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, bub? You’ve been gone for 20 minutes. A stomachache?” Mingi asked with concern and it made Yunho’s chest tightened once again but he ignored it and nodded instead, giving a small smile to Mingi. “I’m fine. It’s nothing serious.” Yunho mumbled, making Mingi pursed his lips into a thin line as he didn’t really believe the former’s word. They’ve been friends since childhood so he would know whenever Yunho tried to lie to him. “Are you sure?” Yunho pouted at Mingi’s question, he knew Mingi would realize that something is wrong but he really doesn’t want Mingi to know about his disease, let alone Mingi was the cause of it.

“I’m sure, Min.” Yunho said, giving Mingi his wide puppy eyes so Mingi would stop pestering him and the latter did, huffing slightly as he patted Yunho’s head. “If you say so, bub. I’m here though if you need me.” Mingi said and Yunho tried to smile but it didn’t reach his ears like how he used to smile to Mingi and it didn’t help when Mingi kept calling him ‘bub’ though MIngi had used those words since forever and he only did that to Yunho.  _ It sounds so special but if it really is special then why do I have this disease then..?  _ Yunho thought sadly, staring at his food that was left untouched since he went to the bathroom. He’s not hungry anymore and his throat still hurt so he pushed his food to Mingi.

“Min, you can have this. I’m not hungry anymore.” Yunho said and blinked when Mingi instantly put his hand on Yunho’s forehead. “No fever.. You usually finish your food.” Yunho smiled softly and shook his head, pushing Mingi’s hand gently from his forehead. “I’m fine, Min. I’m just not hungry anymore.” Mingi nodded his head and finished Yunho’s food as Yunho started talking to Wooyoung to stop Mingi from worrying about him.

“Hi handsome.”

Yunho tensed when he heard the voice as his chest tightened and pricked painfully that he had to double over, wrapping his arms around himself and gritted his teeth as Mingi smiled brightly, looking up at the guy. “Hey yourself, handsome.” Mingi flirted back and Yunho scrunched up his face in pain but he had already tilted his head down so no one could see his face. That was what he thought but Wooyoung and San saw him as they both quickly looked at him in worry while Mingi was being oblivious and kept talking to the guy.

“Let’s go on a date this weekend?” The guy asked and Mingi nodded his head, “Sure, babe.” The guy smiled, “Great! I’ll pick you up at 8. We’re going on a night date and maybe after that we could crash at my house instead?” Mingi chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “Kim Joowon, it’s only been a few weeks and you already want to get in my pants?” Joowon smirked and shrugged. “Hey, I didn’t say anything. We could just hang out and sleep only if you want.” Mingi shook his head, “Fine, see you this weekend.” Joowon nodded and waved before nodding his head a little to the others and walked out of the cafeteria.

Yunho wheezed when his chest started hurting more and Mingi finally realized and put his hand on Yunho’s shoulder. “Bub?? What’s wrong??” Yunho shook his head slowly, trying to breathe properly again as he sat upright. “N-nothing. My s-stomach hurts a little. T-that’s all..” Yunho stuttered out and Mingi tilted his head, “You only had milk this morning. Is the milk expired already..?” Mingi said, trying to remember when he bought the milk. “But we bought groceries like last week though..” Yunho could only shrugged silently and pursed his lips when he felt the need to cough. Looking at how pale Yunho had become, Mingi frowned in worry before standing up. “Let’s go to the clinic, bub.” Yunho widened his eyes, looking up at Mingi and quickly shook his head. “No! No need for t-that!”

“What? You’re obviously in a lot of pain right now, bub.”

Yunho bit his lips as he tried to think of any excuses so that Mingi won’t take him to the clinic or Mingi will know about his disease. “Y-you have classes after this! It’s fine! I can go by myself!” Yunho said hurriedly but Mingi only huffed. “It’s fine if I didn’t go for one day, bub. Your health is more important than my classes.” Yunho frowned but before he could speak again, Wooyoung suddenly cut in. “We can take him, Mingi. You go ahead to your classes. You have 2 tests, today didn’t you?” Wooyoung said and Yunho looked at him gratefully. Mingi bit his lips, looking down at Yunho who had given him his full puppy eyes. “Is it okay if WooSan takes you, bub?” Yunho quickly nodded his head. “Yes! Go take your tests! I’ll be fine, Min.” Mingi sighed, nodding his head as Wooyoung and Sand stood up and helped Yunho to stand up as the latter stumbled a bit.

“We’ll take care of him.” San said and Mingi nodded his head, watching the trio walk out of the cafeteria. Once they were a bit far from the cafeteria, Yunho wheezed again and started coughing, closing his mouth with his hand and doubled over while Wooyoung ran his hand on Yunho’s back slowly. “It’s not a stomachache, is it pup?” San asked and Yunho sighed after the coughing fit stopped and looked dejected at his palm where a few red Petunias’ petals lay there. Wooyoung and San sighed when they saw it, making Wooyoung hugged Yunho. Yunho instantly burst into tears, putting his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Please don’t tell Mingi.. I want him to be happy..” Yunho mumbled, making WooSan frown. “But what about your happiness, pup?” San asked and Yunho shook his head, his tears wetting Wooyoung’s shirt.

“It’s f-fine.. I’ll be f-fine..”

“Are you getting the surgery then?” San asked with one of his eyebrows raised when Yunho said that he’s going to be fine. “N-no.. I d-don’t want to lose whatever I am feeling about h-him..” Yunho mumbled softly, pulling himself away from Wooyoung and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “But you’ll die pup!” Wooyoung exclaimed in surprise as Yunho’s lips wobbled. “I k-know.. J-just please.. Don’t tell him.. Please..” Yunho begged them and they sighed. “For now, pup. For now..” San said and it was enough for Yunho. Wooyoung and San took Yunho home and took care of him until Mingi came back that day.

Yunho gradually became worse because he couldn’t even stay near Mingi or he would end up with the coughing fit and he even coughed up blood 3 days after that day. Mingi had become worried at how paled Yunho had become and he swore that Yunho had become thinner so quickly. “Bub? Should I stay tonight?” Mingi asked, caressing Yunho’s warm head as he had developed a fever that morning. Yunho shook his head weakly, “N-no.. I’ll be f-fine.. Go to your d-date, Min..” Mingi pursed his lips, “But no one will watch you.. I’m worried..” Yunho smiled as best as he could in his weakened state, “I’ll survive for one n-night, Min.” Yunho assured Mingi.

“I’m not going to sleep at Joowon’s house. I’ll be back later tonight, okay bub?” Yunho nodded his head as the bell rang. “H-have fun.” Yunho said and Mingi planted a soft kiss on Yunho’s warm forehead before going to the front door. Yunho started tearing up when he heard the door closed and he couldn’t hold it in anymore, clutching his shirt over his chest as he burst out crying. “M’ s-sorry, Min.. I might be g-gone when you c-come back.. It hurts t-too much..”

\--

“How long should I pretend to be your boyfriend, Joowon-ah? I can’t keep hurting my bub this way..” Mingi said as he and Joowon waited in line for their popcorn and drinks. Joowon hissed at Mingi, “Shush, Minwoo might hear you, dude.” Mingi rolled his eyes before subtly looked at the figure who had been watching them behind the big pillar a few feet away from them. “He won’t hear us. He’s too far, shithead. My bub is sick right now but here I am, pretending to go on a nice date with you just so you could make your Minwoo jealous. I told you to just confess to him weeks ago yet you bribed me into this.” Mingi huffed and Joowon slapped Mingi’s chest lightly, giggling slightly as to act like they were being playful with each other.

“I told you he rejected me when it was obvious, he liked me too, okay?! Just helped me until he gave in and you can go back to your bub!” Joowon said and Mingi sighed, nodding his head. “Fine fine. Let’s do this shit so I can go back home to nurse my bub.” They got their popcorn and drinks, walking into the cinema while Minwoo stayed at the entrance, still watching them while pouting.

They just walk out of the cinemas 2 hours later when Mingi’s phone rings. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. “Hell-“

“MINGI? GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! DITCH THAT SON OF A BITCH AND IF YOU’RE NOT HOME IN 10 MINUTES I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK OFF!”

Mingi frowned, “Wha-? What the fuck Woo? What happened?”

“YUNHO HAPPENED! HE’S DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING OBLIVIOUS STUPID IDIOTIC SELF!”

“Huh..? Did something happen to my bub??” Mingi said before telling Joowon that he had to go before started running to his shared apartment with Yunho. “HE CALLED US SAYING SORRY AND TO TELL YOU THAT HE’S SORRY AND THAT HE LOVES YOU! JUST FUCKING GET HERE ALREADY! HE GOT THE HANAHAKI DISEASE A FEW WEEKS AGO AND IT WAS YOU WHO TRIGGERED IT!” Wooyoung screamed on his phone before ending the call, making Mingi paled and started running at his full speed.

“FUCK!”

Mingi pants but he didn’t stop and ran up the stairs, the elevator took too long for him and he was shocked to see the others in front of his door while Jongho seemed to try breaking down the door. “Do not break down my door! I’m here!” Mingi said while rushing to open the door and he left the others, running to Yunho’s room and he gasped when he saw his bub, unconscious on his bed with blood on his mouth and shirt as flowers scattered around on his bed.

“No no! Bub!” Mingi screamed, rushing to Yunho and pulled him up by the neck by putting his arm underneath it. “Bub, wake up please! Don’t leave me! FUCK THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JOOWON!” Mingi hissed, tapping Yunho’s cheeks gently for a few times but the latter didn’t budge at all. “No baby.. Please wake up..” Mingi sobbed and without thinking, he kissed Yunho’s bloody lips, closing his eyes as his tears dropped down onto Yunho’s face.

Nothing happened for a few minutes before Yunho suddenly gasped and Mingi quickly pulled away, threading his fingers through Yunho’s lock as he waited for Yunho to open his eyes. The others let out a relief breath once Yunho gasped, Seonghwa had fallen to the floor as Hongjoong comforted him while the others stood watching Yunho in worry. “M-min..? W-wha.. H-how..?” Yunho muttered weakly and Mingi was quick to shushed him down. “Don’t talk yet, bub. Save your energy. I’m so sorry, baby.. I wouldn’t have agreed to pretend being Joowon’s boyfriend if I knew you’re this bad.. I was going to tell you the truth once it’s over and I’m so glad that I’m not late..”

Yunho blinked, breathing shakily as he pondered on Mingi’s words. “I’m a-alive.. D-does this mean t-that you l-love me too, M-min?” Mingi nodded his head, caressing Yunho’s head gently. “Yes, bub. I love you, so so much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier..” Yunho teared up, wrapping his arms around Mingi’s neck albeit weakly. “It’s o-okay, Min. I’m s-sorry I didn’t tell you too.. I only want y-you to be happy..” Mingi huffed, tightening the hug, “I won’t be happy if you end up dead, bub. Don’t do this to me again, please.. “ Mingi begged, making Yunho giggle weakly.

“The ambulance is on its way.” Yeosang announced suddenly, making both Yunho and Mingi looked over to him. “Thank you, Sangie.” Mingi said as Seonghwa, who now had recovered from his shock of seeing one of his pups dying, huffed slightly. “Take Yunho to the living room, Mingi. I’ll clean this place up while Yunho get treated in the hospital.” Mingi nodded, picking Yunho up gently and brought him into the living room as Wooyoung and Yeosang stayed to help Seonghwa.

“You really scared us, pup..” Hongjoong sighed, running his hand through his hair before glaring at San who flinched because he knew he was going to get yelled up by the older. “And you! Why the fuck didn’t you tell us that Yunho had been suffering for weeks??” Hongjoong hissed, making San pouted, fumbling with his hands as Jongho crossed his arms over his chest. “Yunho didn’t want anyone to know.. Wooyoung and I knew about if because we witnessed him coughing up the flower petals..” San explained quietly and Yunho coughed, making them looked over quickly to him in worry.

“D-don’t be angry at S-sannie..” Yunho mumbled, he felt exhausted and still in a little bit of pain caused by the flowers spewed out of his mouth in generous amount. Hongjoong sighed, dropping his angry façade and went to sit near Yunho. “You’re very lucky that Mingi was just in time to save you, pup. From now on, I forbid the both of you to be this stupid and to tell each other what is on your mind every time you guys had any doubt or anything about each other. Do you guys hear me?” Hongjoong warned them, making Yunho and Mingi quickly nodded their heads. They let Yunho rest while waiting for the ambulance to arrive quietly afterwards.

\--

“Dude! Minwoo’s coming! Quickly! Hug me!” Joowon said as soon as he got to Mingi in the middle of the hallways but Mingi pushed him away. “I’m not doing this anymore, Joowon. I nearly lost Yunho because of this.” Mingi explained, making Joowon frown. “What? What happened to Yunho?” Joowon asked and Mingi sighed, “He got the Hanahaki Disease because he watched me flirting with you and all and he almost died the night we went out. Sorry Joowon. If you’re still doing this game, find someone else. I’m done. I need to focus on healing Yunho right now. He’s still in the hospital with a high fever and a very weak body.”

Joowon gasped and quickly clasped his hands together, apologizing furiously to Mingi. “Fuck! I didn’t know it would be that bad! I’m so sorry, Mingi! Tell Yunho that I’m sorry I bribed you into this.. I’ll just do something else then.” Joowon said and Mingi nodded before walking out of the campus and heading to the hospital.

Yunho stirred once he felt someone caressing his hair, opening his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Mingi looking down at him with a fond smile. “Hey, bub. How are you feeling?” Mingi whispered softly and Yunho smiled, sighing softly. “Better now that you’re here.” Mingi hummed, sitting on the bed near Yunho’s waist as he gently caressed Yunho’s hand with his thumb. “But I heard from the nurse that you refused to eat and told them to put the food outside.” Yunho pouted, refusing to look at Mingi as he mumbled, “I don’t want to eat it.. My throat still hurts and I don’t like the food..”

Mingi shook his head, chuckling slightly before tilting his head at the take out on the table, “I figured. I bought your favourite food whenever you’re having a fever, will you eat now? You need to eat, bub.” Yunho looked over to the table and beamed up, nodding his head cutely before making grabby hands at Mingi, “Help me up, please.” Mingi helped Yunho up, putting his pillow upright behind his back and tilting the head of the bed up a little before pushing the table towards the bed.

Mingi fed Yunho as the latter happily munching on his food, albeit slowly and he scrunched up his face whenever he had to swallow but he finished his food, making Mingi praise him and kiss his forehead. “That’s my bub. You finished everything.” Yunho smiled cutely as Mingi pushed the table away from the bed and slid next to Yunho on the bed. Yunho lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Mingi’s arm as he sighed softly. “If I know that we both love each other, I wouldn’t have to suffer for weeks..” Yunho huffed, making Mingi chuckle slightly.

“I’m a coward. I was afraid that you won’t love me back although it was obvious that I only called you bub and would throw a tantrum whenever someone tried to call you that too.” Yunho giggled, “Well, I’m stupid because I thought that you only call me bub because we’re friends since kindergarten. At first I thought that I am special but when you and Joowon started flirting in front of me.. I thought that it was just because we’re childhood friends and nothing more.” Yunho explained as Mingi huffed when he heard Joowon’s name.

“I told him that I’m done with his game trying to woo Minwoo right after my class ends today. He said sorry for bribing me into it. When did it trigger, bub?” Mingi asked and Yunho hummed, tilting his head a bit. “That day at the library, like a month ago? I saw you guys were giggling and touching each other and I fled to the bathroom because I felt like puking. A single petal fell out that day.” Mingi sighed, kissing Yunho’s head and intertwined their hands together on Yunho’s lap. “I’m sorry, bub.. Minwoo was watching us whenever you saw us act lovey-dovey. I wanted to tell you but Joowon won’t let me. I shouldn’t have listened to him.” Mingi huffed.

“It’s okay. I’m fine now. We’re fine. That’s what matters the most.” Yunho said, burying his head in Mingi’s neck and yawned. “Tired? Get some sleep, bub.” Mingi said softly, already trying to tuck his bub in properly. “Stay?” Yunho asked sleepily, letting Mingi tucked him in. “I will, bub. Lemme just push the upper bed down again.” Mingi said as he did so and slid in again next to Yunho and the latter put his head on Mingi’s chest, wrapping his hand around Mingi’s waist while bending his leg on top of Mingi’s.

“I love you, Min.” Yunho said, his eyes already closed as Mingi pulled him even closer. “I love you too, bub. Sleep.” Yunho hummed sleepily and he fell asleep within seconds as Mingi kept on caressing his waist to lull him.


	2. Faking Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Yunho x members in this chapter ^_^

Yunho giggled subtly as he glanced at the worried faces from his members before feigning hurt again, wrapping his arms around his waist and doubled over while whimpering. “Pup? I think we should go to the clinic. You’re getting worse by the minute. Do you need your inhaler?” Seonghwa asked, running his hands on Yunho’s back while frowning. Yunho shook his head quickly, panicking a bit inside as he didn’t want to go to the clinic because he’s not even sick. He was just pretending to do so to prank his members. “I’m fine, hyung. I don’t need the inhaler.” Yunho said and truthfully, he just wanted to test his acting skills with his members and it seems that his acting was great because none of them realize that he was just feigning it.

But Yunho made a great mistake as he forgot that they had to do some shooting that day. He only remembered it when Hongjoong came up to him with a worried face, telling him, “Pup, I’ve told the manager to delay our shooting for today. The director is not happy though but your health is our priority right now. We’ll deal with them later.” Yunho widened his eyes as he remembered about their schedule that day and stopped his acting. “Oh my god! I forgot about our schedule today, hyung! I’m so sorry! I’m not sick! I was just acting!” Yunho said and bit his lips when he saw the others were looking at him with wide eyes before it turned into disappointment.

“What?!”

“You’re not sick??”

“Hongjoong had been fighting with the manager to cancel our shooting today, pup.. For 1 whole hour..”

“How could you do this, pup?? We’re going to have to cramp our shooting because of you!”

“If you were really sick, we won’t even mind about the cramp shooting that we will have to do later but this is just.. Urgh.. I don’t even know what to say..”

“Seriously, hyung.. How could you forget about today’s schedule..?”

“Bub… Why did you do this today.. We were worried to death.. To think that you were actually faking it.. You disappoint me greatly, bub.. “

“I-I’m sorry.. I totally forgot about it.. I thought we had an off day today and that the shooting is tomorrow..” Yunho tried to explain but the others won’t forgive him easily. “W-we could still go..?” Yunho tried again but Hongjoong hissed at him right after he said that. “It’s not that easy, pup! I just told them that you’re sick and won't be capable of shooting today and after 1 hour they reluctantly agreed to do the shooting tomorrow and they had already packed and went home! If we told them that we could shoot today, it will bring more trouble to them! Not to mention, ATEEZ and KQ will look bad!”

Yunho blinked at the realization and lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’m so sorry, guys.. I really did forget.. I didn’t want this to happen.. Really..” Yesoang huffed, crossing his arms over his shoulder as he glared at the taller. “Well, it’s too late now, pup. I can’t believe you pulled this stunt.. You didn’t think it through when you had this idea of faking sick, did you?” Yunho bit his lips again, shaking his head slowly as he played with the hem of his shirt. “N-no I didn’t.. I’m sorry..” Yunho apologized again but everyone just couldn’t forgive him yet and told him off again.

“No wonder you didn’t want your inhaler.. Usually you would want it whenever you’re feeling sick.. I should’ve known..” Mingi shook his head in disappointment, making Yunho felt guiltier and small. “It's going to be tough tomorrow.. We would’ve felt fine if you’re not faking it.. Now I can’t stop thinking on how tomorrow’s schedule will take a toll on us and it isn’t even worth it.” Wooyoung huffed and Yunho could only stay silent, knowing how he is at fault here. For the rest of the day, no one want to talk to Yunho and the latter stayed in his room, not even going outside to eat with them as he felt very guilty and vowed to himself that he would do most of the job tomorrow to spare his members as much as he could form the tiring filming.

It was already past midnight and everyone had gone to sleep but Yunho couldn’t sleep and stared at the upper bunk bed’s rails, beating himself up over and over again before falling asleep when they only had one hour of sleep left. Yunho groaned when he felt someone shook him and opened his eyes slowly only to feel his head throbbed violently. He winced and Jongho frowned, thinking that Yunho was faking again just to make the members feel pity towards him. “Please don’t, hyung. You will only make the other hyungs more upset if you’re trying to act like you’re really sick today.. I don’t want them to be more upset towards you. Just.. Please.. Okay?” Jongho pleaded softly and Yunho was about to tell him that he’s not faking it this time but stopped himself and suppressed the headache before nodding his head.

“S-sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” Yunho mumbled quietly as his own voice was hurting his head and Jongho told him to get ready as the manager is on the way to pick them up. Yunho slowly got up and went to shower. Only in the bathroom did he show his pain. Scrunching up his face and coughed when he felt his chest tightened for a bit. His asthma only triggered when he’s sick and on the verge of getting a fever, making Yunho sighed.  _ This is what I deserved after pulling that stunt yesterday. Stupid Yunho..  _ Yunho thought sadly and began to shower.

Yunho wore his most thick sweater and he was grateful that it’s winter right now so the members won’t question him about his clothes. He also had brought his inhaler that he had put it in his backpack when Jongho wasn’t looking. The members still refused to talk to him that morning and Yunho pouted a little when they blatantly ignored him when he tried talking to them but he knew he deserved that so he opted to stay quiet for the whole ride to the shooting venue. He coughed when he was out of the van once they arrived, making the others glare at him so he stuttered out panicky, “S-something is stuck in my t-throat.” Yunho sighed when the others only nodded their heads curtly and walked to where they were being ushered to.

Hongjoong had apologized to the crew and they bowed down before they started the shoot. 4 hours into the shooting, Yunho struggled to concentrate as his headache became worse and his chest kept on tightening, making him struggling to control his breaths but he pushed through. Yunho also had done most of what the crew told them to do the most, in hope that his members would forgive him as he took most of the tiring things, himself. Every difficult game, he played it as best as he could and tried to win for them. Yunho had coughed a few times, subtly of course as he didn't want his members to know about it but it gradually became harder to hide it and he couldn’t really hide his shivering because of his fever that had worsened, so he only prayed that no one catches on.

_ Just a little bit more, Yunho-ah. You can do it. Endure it. You can do this.  _ Yunho thought as he struggled to stay conscious and concentrate on the shooting. Mingi glanced towards Yunho who was sitting next to him when he heard Yunho wheezed, feeling a bit worried as he could actually see how pale Yunho had gotten since they started shooting hours ago. He couldn’t really get mad that long towards his boyfriend so he quietly nudged the taller and asked him quietly. “Are you okay? Why are you wheezing just now?” Yunho tensed when Mingi asked him that but he couldn’t really trust his voice at the moment so he only nodded his head a little, giving Mingi a somewhat assuring smile to make it seem like he’s fine.

Mingi didn’t believe him though because to be honest, he had seen how Yunho was struggling when they were playing the games that the crew had given them. He saw how Yunho stumbled and staggered a few times but the taller one was quick to laugh and made some excuses that made the crew laugh and waved the concern away.  _ Did he actually feel sick for real today?  _ Mingi thought as he remembered how Yunho usually will beat himself up every time he disappoints his members and wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.  _ Did he bring his inhaler? I’ll ask him later after the shoot ends.  _ Mingi said to himself and they quickly finished their shoot.

Yunho had started shivering and wheezing but he tried to quieten his wheeze as best as he could until the shoot ends and after the director had clapped the slate, Yunho stood up with trembling legs and rushed to one of his managers as he thought that if he told his members, they would just be upset again and he desperately need his inhaler and didn’t want the members to yell at him. Yunho had wheezed out loudly, clutching on his chest as he could feel his throat closed up and the tightening sensation in his chest, blurrily trying to reach his manager with his consciousness slipping away but he didn’t want to give up.

“Good work everyone!” The director had said and Yunho rushed shakily to his manager whilst Mingi watched him with a frown on his face and quickly tailed the taller. The others had raised one of their eyebrows when they saw Yunho stumbling towards the crew as their managers were standing at the back but they didn’t move from their spot except for Mingi who was becoming worried towards his bub. Yunho however, couldn’t reach his manager on time as he collapsed to the ground, wheezing and coughing as he doubled over while clutching his shirt over his chest and clawing at his throat when he couldn’t get the oxygen in anymore.

The crew near him widened their eyes before rushing to the fallen boy as Yunho’s manager ran towards him from the back when he saw Yunho had collapsed. Mingi had also rushed to Yunho once he saw the taller had collapsed to the ground. “Hyung! Get Yunho’s inhaler! I think it’s in his backpack!” Mingi yelled and the manager turned and ran to get Yunho’s inhaler as Mingi propped Yunho up and onto his lap. Yunho wheezed and coughed but soon the cough stopped but he kept on wheezing as he tried to suck in the oxygen he desperately needed. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho’s back and chest, in hope that it could help Yunho for a bit while the other members had caught up that Yunho wasn't faking and rushed towards them.

“He’s burning up.. Bub, can you hear me?” Mingi said to the others before asking Yunho softly and the latter nodded his head curtly while still wheezing and had clutched Mingi’s pants but he is on the verge of fainting at the moment. He could only open his eyes halfway and couldn’t really comprehend his surroundings but he did hear Mingi. “He’s not going to last at this rate. Where’s the manager??” Seonghwa said, looking around before he saw the manager was rushing towards them with the inhaler in his hand. Mingi grabbed the inhaler as the manager handed it to him and quickly pumped it into Yunho’s mouth.

After a few puffs, Yunho finally stopped wheezing but he was beyond exhausted and his head still hurts so he laid his head on Mingi’s shoulder, closing his eyes while still breathing heavily but at least he could breathe again. Jongho crouched down beside Mingi, looking at Yunho with a guilty expression as he held Yunho’s hands. “I’m sorry, hyung.. I thought you were faking it again this morning.. I should’ve checked on you properly..” Jongho said as the other looked at him. “What happened actually, Jongie-ah?” Hongjoong asked and Jongho explained to them and they nodded their heads slowly.

“It’s f-fine.. It w-was my fault anyway y-yesterday..” Yunho said quietly, making all of them sighed softly. Mingi kept on running his hand on Yunho’s back as their managers talked with each other on what to do. The others had crouched down near Yunho and Mingi as they patted Yunho’s head, arms and legs. “Maybe we’re a bit harsh on you yesterday, pup. We’re sorry..” San said and Yunho gave them a small soft smile though he is still closing his eyes. “It’s o-okay.. I’m s-sorry for what I d-did yesterday.. I w-won’t do it again..” Yunho mumbled tiredly, snuggling even closer into Mingi’s embrace as he felt colder by the minute and had started shivering again. “Since the filming is done now, we can go home. We’ll stop for a while at the hospital so they can check on Yunho. Let’s go boys.” Their manager finally concluded their decision and the others nodded their heads.

They bow down to the crew before going to their vans as Mingi holds Yunho in his embrace, carefully getting into the van, being mindful not to jostle Yunho too much. Hongjoong and Wooyoung had climbed into the same van as Yunho and Mingi while the others got into the other van. “Boys, do you want to follow Yunho to the hospital or we go straight home?” The manager asked San, Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang as he started the van. “Follow!” They said in unison and the manager nodded his head with a fond smile on his face.

“You guys are not upset with him any longer? We didn’t know that he was faking sick yesterday though.” The manager said as they followed the other van. “How could we be upset any longer when he looked like that, hyung..? It’s fortunate that he brought his inhaler because usually he wouldn’t even bother to remember to bring it when he was sick before because he knew we would make sure that we would bring his inhaler..” Yeosang sighed. “We didn’t tell you guys because we didn’t want him to be scolded again as we had scolded him so much yesterday and ignored him for the whole day..” San said before Seonghwa remembered something. “Ah! He didn’t even leave his room to eat at all yesterday.. I think that was why he ended up sick today..” Seonghwa sighed softly and Jongho also remembered something, “I think Yunho hyung didn’t sleep last night too.. Keep hearing him turning and tossing..”

“That must be why he fell sick today, then..” Yeosang sighed and the others could only nod their heads softly. “Let’s just take care of him.” Seonghwa said and the others quickly agreed.

\--

Yunho woke up to a white surrounding.

He blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the white light before looking around and he was startled when Mingi suddenly appeared in his vision, making him jump before pouting at his boyfriend. “You surprised me, Min..” Yunho whined softly and Mingi planted a soft kiss on Yunho’s forehead, in an act of apologizing for surprising his bub. “I’m sorry, bub. You were asleep for 3 hours. I was just excited to see that you’re finally awake.” Mingi explained as he ran his hand through Yunho’s soft locks. Yunho widened his eyes when he heard Mingi say that he had been sleeping for 3 hours, “What? I slept that long??” Mingi nodded and he helped Yunho to sit on the bed when Yunho tried to raise himself up.

“Do I have to stay here..? I wanna go back home..” Yunho pouted and only realized that he’s been wearing the oxygen mask. Yunho crossed his eyes to see the oxygen mask and groaned before looking at Mingi. “How long do I have to wear this, Min?” Yunho asked. “Hmm, another 10 minutes, bub. They will discharge you once you’re finished with the oxygen. They will let you rest at home but the doctor will refrain you from any schedules for 1 week.” Mingi said, eliciting another whine from the taller. “No…. But our schedule…..” Mingi sighed, giving Yunho a small fond smile as he caressed Yunho’s cheek with his thumb. “I told you your health is our priority, pup. We don’t want you to relapse. You gave us quite a scare tonight. You endured your asthma for more than 5 hours and if we were a bit late, we could lose you. Not to mention that none of us brought some spare inhalers and I was relieved when you did bring one. I was only guessing, telling hyung to fetch your inhaler in your backpack.” Mingi explained as Yunho pouted again.

“I had a minor attack this morning.. That was why I thought of bringing it to the shoot.. That’s all.. If I didn’t pulled that stupid stunt yesterday, these wouldn’t even happen.. I deserve what I’ve been going through today..”

“Hey, don’t say that, bub. No one deserves to be in that much pain and you endured it for hours. I’m at fault too, bub.”

“Hm? What do you mean? It’s no one’s fault but mine.”

Mingi sighed, pinching Yunho’s cheek lightly, eliciting a yelp from the taller and a pout. “Stop blaming yourself, baby. We already forgave you for what you’ve done yesterday. I saw some changes in you when we were shooting and I should’ve checked you over when I sensed that something was wrong with you but I didn’t and waited until the shoot was over but I was too late at the time.” Yunho sighed softly before he coughed as he felt like his chest tightening again. Clutching his shirt, he paled and looked over to Mingi with wide eyes. Mingi quickly pushed the button, calling for the nurse before sitting beside Yunho and started running his hand on his back and chest.

The nurse quickly rushed into the room and checked Yunho over before rushing out of the ward for a few minutes and came in again. She put the medicine into Yunho’s IV drip and told the sick boy, “Yunho-ssi, your asthma triggered again because you’re in a stressful situation. Please try calming yourself down.” She said and left the ward. Yunho sighed, feeling his chest open up again as Mingi caressed his waist gently. “You’re stressed because of the schedules that you can’t go, aren’t you?” Mingi asked softly, rubbing his cheek on Yunho’s temple as the latter nodded sadly. “I’m making it hard for ATEEZ and KQ again..” Yunho pouted and Mingi quickly hugged Yunho gently, kissing his cheek for a few times until Yunho ended up giggling.

“You’re not making it hard for us, bub. Don’t worry. The schedules are mostly just some simple interviews, dancing and singing practices and some radio shows. No performance of some sort so it’s fine. Really. Stop worrying. You should be resting, both physically and mentally so you could come back healthier and stronger.” Mingi said softly, comforting the sick boy and Yunho finally relented and nodded his head while sighing softly. “Okay.. If you say so.. B-but then I have to stay at home alone most of the time.. Right..? I don’t like being alone..” Yunho pouted and Mingi caressed his hair softly.

“You’re not going to be alone. The doctor had told us someone will have to watch over you in case something happened. We’ll take turns and make sure that someone will stay with you all the time, so you won’t be alone, bub.”

“Oh? Then I’m good! As long as I’m not going to be all alone at home!” Yunho beamed up, making Mingi shook his head at the sudden changes in his mood. “All of us had decided to always bring your inhaler even if you’re not sick, each one of us will have one in our backpack so the manager had bought more inhalers.” Mingi said and Yunho hummed before tilting his head curiously. “Oh right, where are the others? At home?” Yunho asked and before Mingi could answer, the door to the ward slid open, making both Yunho and Mingi look over to the door.

“Pup! You’re awake!” Wooyoung said and pounced Yunho on the bed, though he was mindful with Yunho’s IV drip on his left hand and the oxygen mask. Yunho giggled, letting Wooyoung hugged him as the others calmly walked closer to his bed as they patted his head, arm and back. “How are you feeling, pup?” Hongjoong asked softly and Yunho nodded his head with a smile before pouting, making the other members frown in worry. “I’m fine, hyung. I’m sorry.. I ended up making more work for you guys and KQ..” All of them sighed when Yunho said that and Wooyoung was quick to kiss Yunho’s cheek before speaking, “Stop with that already. We’re not angry or upset towards you anymore. It’s enough of a punishment for you tonight.”

Yunho pouted but he didn’t say anything anymore and just played with his hands that were laying on top of his blanket. The doctor then came into the ward, giving them a small bow and smile, walking towards Yunho. “Hello Yunho-ssi. How are you feeling right now?” The doctor asked and Yunho straightened up before answering with a small smile. “I’m feeling fine, doctor.” The doctor hummed, checking his vitals and his chest with the stethoscope. “Your fever is still high though but you’re not wheezing anymore. You can rest at home. Make sure to eat your medicine on time and rest well. Please refrain from doing any of your idol jobs for a week. I’ll go sign the discharge paper now.”

They thanked the doctor and Yunho clawed the oxygen mask off of his face as he laid his head on Mingi’s shoulder and let Wooyoung cuddle up with him as they waited for the discharge paper to be signed.

\--

Mingi gently put Yunho down on the couch in the living room, threading his fingers through Yunho’s lock and kissed his forehead before turning around to look at San. “His medicine is in another 2 hours. Make sure you feed him first and I’ll put the inhaler here on the table in case he needs it. This is his blanket and this is an extra one if he feels colder.” Mingi babbled, making San huffed lightly before nodding his head and pushing Mingi towards the door. “Yes yes. I know, Min. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of the pup. Now go to your schedule. He’ll be fine.” Mingi chuckled sheepishly and looked back at Yunho once more before he walked out of the dorm as his manager was waiting downstairs.

San shook his head in amusement before sighing softly, walking towards Yunho, who was fast asleep on the couch and felt his forehead. “Still warm. A wet towel could help.” San said quietly to himself and went to wet the towel in the bathroom. San put the wet towel on Yunho’s forehead, making the latter flinch from the sudden coldness and opened his eyes slowly, whining as soon as he realized that San had put the wet towel on his forehead and was trying to flick it off of his forehead. “No, pup. That stays on your forehead.” San stopped Yunho from throwing away the wet towel, eliciting another whine from the latter.

“But it’s cold, Sannie.. I don’t wanna..” Yunho pouted and looked at San with wide puppy eyes and with him having his fever right now, he really looked like a kicked puppy, making San gulped and was this close to give in but he stopped himself from doing so and sat on the couch, near Yunho’s waist instead. “Do you want to get better or not, pup?” San started and Yunho instantly pouted at him before sighing and tugging on San’s arm. “Fine.. Cuddle with me then? I’m cold..” San nodded his head, happily obliged Yunho’s request and laid down beside him.

Yunho wiggled around for a while before putting his head on San’s chest and wrapped his arm around San’s waist before sighing in relief as his cold diminished for a bit. “You’re so warm Sannie.. It feels good..” Yunho sighed and yawned when he felt sleepy again and San smiled softly at him, caressing his hair to lull him to sleep. “Go back to sleep, pup. I’ll wake you when you have to eat your food and medicine.” Yunho nodded quietly, closing his eyes and with San playing with his hair, he fell asleep soon after.

\--

“Sangie.. Why aren’t you in bed..?” Yunho pouted as he rubbed his eyes with his fists, leaning against the kitchen wall. Yeosang turned around, looking a bit apologetically before he went up to the taller, caressing his hair gently. “I’m sorry, pup. I was just putting and washing your porridge bowl and I was about to go back to your room.” Yeosang explained as Yunho was still pouting, making Yeosang giggled and hugged him, running his hand on Yunho’s back. “I’m sorry, pup. Do you want to go back to bed?” Yunho hummed, wrapping his arms around Yeosang as he shook his head.

“I’m not sleepy anymore. Can we go sit in the living room?” Yeosang nodded his head, pulling away from Yunho and grabbed Yunho’s wrist gently, pulling him into the living room. “No games though, okay? We can watch some movies instead.” Yesoang said as they flopped down onto the couch, making Yunho whine again. “Aww.. Only for a while? Please? Sangieeeee…” Yeosang huffed, shaking his head firmly, making Yunho throw a tantrum on the couch, flailing his arms and legs before wincing and stopping because the movements made his head hurt.

“See? No. No games. If I let you play some games, your fever will worsen again and do you want that?” Yeosang said and Yunho shook his head slowly as he didn't want to make his head hurt even more. Yeosang sighed when he saw Yunho’s sad face and caressed his head softly. “You can play after you’re well again, okay pup? For now.. Let’s watch spiderman. How about that?” Yeosang comforted him and Yunho beamed up, nodding his head and Yeosang smiled, opening the Spiderman movie on the tv.

4 hours into the 2 nd movie, Yeosang felt Yunho slumped on his shoulder so he gently looked over to his right and smiled when he saw Yunho had fallen asleep. He reached for the remote that was beside him and closed the movie before gently held Yunho’s head and put it on the pillow that was on the couch. Yeosang then pulled up Yunho’s legs onto the couch before fetching his blanket, draping it on Yunho gently. Giving one last caress on Yunho’s hair, Yeosang sat down on the floor and began to play with his phone while he waited for the others to come back home.

\--

Jongho startled awake when he heard Yunho cough, quickly getting down from his bunk bed, he switched on the light before rushing to Yunho who was having a coughing fit and ran his hand on Yunho’s back. Jongho quickly fetched Yunho’s inhaler on the desk near their bed when he heard Yunho started to wheeze. Jongho helped Yunho with the inhaler and Yunho stopped wheezing after a few puffs, sighing softly as he closed his eyes and lay his head on Jongho’s shoulder, exhausted. The door to their door opened a few seconds later, Seonghwa rushed inside to Yunho and asked Jongho what happened.

“I’m not sure, hyung. Yunho hyung was sleeping a while ago.” Jongho said and looked at Yunho’s face who had paled for a bit. “Pup? What’s wrong?” Seonghwa started, putting his hand on Yunho’s forehead before humming. “Hmm, your fever is still the same as this morning though. What trigger your asthma attack?” Seonghwa asked and Yunho shivered, wrapping his arms around Jongho’s waist as he buried his face in Jongho’s neck.

Jongho and Seonghwa looked at each other in worry before Jongho realized something. “Oh.. Did you have a bad dream, hyung?” Jongho asked softly and he felt Yunho nodded in his neck as Seonghwa looked at him fondly, threading his hand through Yunho’s hair. “Oh pup.. It’s okay.. It’s just a bad dream.. It’s not real..” Seonghwa comforted Yunho as the latter grabbed Seonghwa’s arm, wanting to be close to him as he tried to forget his induced fever dream. Seonghwa kept caressing Yunho’s hair as Jongho ran his hand on Yunho’s back before Seonghwa came up with an idea.

“How about I lay some comforter here and we can all sleep together?” Seonghwa suggested and Yunho nodded his head quietly, still not pulling away from Jongho and Seonghwa patted Yunho’s hand that was still grabbing his, “I’ll go set the comforter, pup.” Seonghwa said and went out of the room to go get the comforter. Once Seonghwa had laid the comforter on the floor, he grabbed the pillows on both Yunho’s and Jongho’s bed, putting it on the comforter as Jongho gently helped Yunho to lay on it. Jongho and Seonghwa both laid beside the tallest, letting him be at the center and caressed Yunho, lulling him back to sleep as they drifted to sleep as well.

\--

Yunho pants, breathing heavily as he clutched his stomach before he gagged and threw up in the toilet bowl as Wooyoung massaged Yunho’s nape while Hongjoong ran his hand on Yunho’s back. “I hate this…” Yunho whined before gagging and throwing up again as Hongjoong and Wooyoung sighed softly though they were worried. “What happened, hyung..? He was getting better and suddenly his fever went up again this morning and wouldn’t stop puking..” Woyoung mumbled softly to Hongjoong as the latter could only shrug, looking at Yunho while frowning in worry.

“I’m not sure either, Woo. We did everything right. We gave him the medicine on time and all..” Hongjoong said and staggered for a bit before he steadied himself when Yunho suddenly leaned onto his legs. “Pup? Are you done?” Hongjoong asked, holding Yunho’s head with both of his hands as Yunho nodded his head tiredly. “Let’s go wash your mouth, pup.” Hongjoong said while signaling to Wooyoung to help him pick Yunho up. As they are a lot shorter than Yunho, they struggled for a bit as Yunho doesn’t have any energy to hold himself up but they managed and dragged the sick boy towards the sink and helped him wash his mouth.

“Come on, pup. Let’s go to your bed.” Hongjoong said softly, eliciting a whine from the younger. “No.. I want Mingi… Where is he…? Why hasn’t he come back yet..? I want him…” Yunho started to sob, making both Wooyoung and Hongjoong panic as they didn’t want for Yunho to trigger his asthma attack again. “Calm down, pup. Mingi is on his way home, I promise. He’ll be back soon.” Wooyoung comforted him but the older won’t have it as he threw a tantrum right in the hallway as they struggle to drag him to his room.

“NO! I WANT MINGI!!!” Yunho burst out crying before whimpering, pressing his hand on his temple as his head throbbed violently. Hongjoong and Wooyoung wanted to cry to as Yunho had been cranky since his fever worsen and they widened their eyes when they heard the door opened, in hope that it was Mingi as they don’t know what to do at this point as Yunho just won’t comply to any of their words anymore. “Mingi?? Is that you?? Please let that be you!!” Wooyoung hissed and Mingi who had just entered the living room raised one of his eyebrows before walking to where he heard Wooyoung.

“What happened?” Mingi said, rushing to them as he saw Yunho close to fainting and the duo struggling to keep him upright. Yunho whimpered when he heard Mingi and whined for him. “Min… Min….” Mingi quickly held Yunho, picking him up by the thighs as Yunho weakly wrapped his legs around Mingi’s waist as he buried his head in Mingi’s neck, shivering violently. “Shush shush.. I’m here I’m here.. Calm down, bub..” Mingi consoled the obviously distressed sick boy as he looked at Hongjoong and Wooyoung with a worried frown on his face.

“His fever went up again this morning and he only get to keep him food and medicine down for 1 hour. I think we were mostly in the bathroom today. I don’t know what’s going on, Mingi-ah. We did what you told us to do but his fever just won’t lower down.” Hongjoong explained as Wooyoung ran his hand on Yunho’s back. Mingi hummed, “I see.. Hm.. I’m sorry that you guys had to deal with that.. I’ll take care of him now. If he worsened again, I’ll call manager hyung to take him to the hospital.” Mingi said, chuckling a bit at the relief faces of the duo when he said that he’ll take over.

“Don’t laugh at us! You don’t know how hard it is for us! Why did the others get to take care of Yunho easily?? This is not fairrr! We wanted to cuddle him all day long but he just couldn’t stop puking!” Wooyoung whined, making Mingi laugh even more before Yunho whimpered, already delirious from his worsen fever and Mingi shushed him softly again. “Get some rest, you guys. Thank you for taking care of him. We’ll be in my room.” Mingi said and went to his room, putting Yunho on his bed gently.

Yunho instantly whined, wanting Mingi close and Mingi sighed softly, kissing his warm forehead. “I’m going to get a wet towel, bub. I’ll be back real quick.” MIngi said and rushed to fetch the wet towel as Yunho whined pitifully on the bed, curling up on himself as he felt colder by the minute. Mingi went back to his room quickly, uncurling Yunho and put the wet towel on his forehead. He fetched Yunho’s inhaler, putting it on the bed where he could grab it easily if Yunho had another attack before sliding himself beside Yunho.

_ Lucky that I took a shower at KQ before going back here  _ Mingi thought as he pulled Yunho close and the latter instantly buried his face in Mingi’s chest, wrapping his arm around Mingi’s waist and tangling their legs together. Mingi massaged Yunho’s head while his other hand caressing Yunho’s waist and Yunho breathed out when his headache diminished slowly. “Better?” Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded his head, his eyes closed as he tried to get some sleep as he was exhausted from all the puking he had done for the day. “Sleep, bub.” Mingi said and Yunho fell asleep within minutes.

Luckily, Yunho’s fever broke that night and he didn’t have any attack or puking anymore and they slept peacefully until morning. Yunho stirred from his sleep, yawning and stretching and felt Mingi kissed his temple. “Morning, bub. It seems that your fever had broken.” Mingi said as he felt Yunho’s forehead and didn’t feel the unusual warmth anymore. “I’m feeling better. I didn’t know what happened yesterday though..” Yunho pouted, making Mingi chuckled and shrugged. “Maybe your fever just wanted to make Wooyoung and Hongjoong’s day a bit tough.” Mingi said before yelping slightly when Yunho slapped him lightly on the chest.

“Hey..Not funny, okay.. Poor them yesterday.. I was very cranky yesterday.. Maybe I’ll cuddle them all day today to make it up for yesterday. You guys don’t have any schedule today, right?” Yunho asked and Mingi nodded his head, threading his fingers through Yunho’s lock. “They would be delighted, bub. I’m just glad that your fever is gone now. I missed your bubbly self.” Mingi sighed and Yunho giggled, kissing Mingi’s cheek and buried his head in Mingi’s neck as he cuddled him close.

“Me too but right now I still want to cuddle with you. Woo and Joongie hyung can wait.” Yunho said as Mingi chuckled, hugging Yunho even tighter as they cuddled for 2 more hours.

\----


	3. Heat [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Yunho huffed out and massaged his lower stomach while the others were not watching him and stopped doing so when San called him. “Yunho-ah, you seemed stressed. Are you okay?” San said, approaching Yunho who gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, Sanie.” San tilted his head while squinting his eyes but stopped when Yunho gave him his wide puppy eyes and pat Yunho’s head before he went to Wooyoung at the other side of the room. Yunho breathed out once San wasn’t pestering him any longer and played with the new bracelet that he had made a week ago.

There is a secret in the bracelet that the members didn’t know of, as Yunho had put some scent suppressant on it too. He had bought some a few weeks before and he disguised it into his new bracelet and wore it. Yunho had felt his pre-heat a week ago and knew that his heat will hit sometime in this week so he made the bracelet and wears it as he doesn’t want to bother his Alpha, Mingi who is resting physically and mentally from their schedules.  _ One heat without Min will be fine. I shouldn’t bother him when he needs to rest  _ Yunho thought softly.

This goes on for 2 more days with Yunho wearing the suppressant bracelet and didn’t tell anyone about his pre-heat. He also suppressed every pain in his link, not wanting Mingi to know about it.

Yunho woke up sweating while breathing heavily and his lower stomach cramping but he bit his lips to prevent any noise coming out of his mouth. Yunho sat up on the bed, pressing his hand on his lower stomach as he glanced down and sighed in relief when Mingi was still fast asleep. Yunho got off the bed slowly and tiptoed to the bathroom to get ready for his schedule for the day.  _ Please let the heat hit when I’m back home so I can hide in the nest room..  _ Yunho prayed as he showered with cold water to cool down his body.

“Pup? Are you okay? It’s kind of chilly today but you’re sweating.” Seonghwa said worriedly as he watched Yunho take a few deep breaths right after the director told them for a 5 minutes rest. “Y-yeah. I’m fine, hyung. I d-danced too much.” Yunho stuttered out while trying to hide his pain as his stomach cramped again for the umpteenth time since morning. “Drink some water, pup. You look pale. I don’t want you to dehydrate.” Seonghwa said and was about to pat Yunho’s head just like how he usually did but Yunho quickly dodged Seonghwa’s hand, making the head Alpha blinked as his hand hover awkwardly in the air.

Yunho quickly giggled, poking Seonghwa’s waist as he playfully flailed his arms and stuck his tongue out before running away. Seonghwa huffed lightly, shaking his head with a small smile and waved Yunho off, walking to his mate who was monitoring the dance that they just did with the director. Yunho put a hand on his chest when Seonghwa didn’t follow him. “That was close.. Sorry Alpha.. If you touched me you will know in an instant that I’m nearing my heat..” Yunho whispered to himself as he asked for a bottle of water from one of the staff politely. The director told them to stand by again after 10 minutes and they quickly went back into the set.

“Something’s wrong with the pup.” Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa and San, making them both looked at the Luna with a slight frown. “Why so?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong glanced at Yunho for a bit, “He’s not himself today. He looked pale and tired. He also avoided me whenever I tried to pat or scent him.” Hongjoong explained as Seonghwa raised his eyebrows slightly at the last word. “Oh? He avoided me too when I tried to pat his head before.” San hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hm.. Do you hyungs think his heat is coming? He seemed stress too a few days ago.” The Head Alpha and Luna nodded their heads as they turned over to see Yunho, who had been sitting on the floor with his knees close to his chest and his chin rested on his knees.

“Definitely, but why did he keep it from us though?” Hongjoong said, tilting his head a bit as the other 2 shrugged. “I’m not sure about that, hyung. He never did this before.” San replied before Seonghwa spoke, “I think it’s because of his Alpha.” Hongjoong and San raised an eyebrow at the Head Alpha. “Why though?” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa sighed softly. “We all know that Mingi need to rest, especially mentally so I think Yunho doesn’t want to bother him with his heat.” San scoffed, shaking his head. “That looks like Yunho, alright. He must’ve thought that his heat will only be a bother to his Alpha.” Hongjoong face-palmed and sighed. “Well, I think Yunho won’t ever tell us so we need to tell Mingi. I think Yunho blocked his pain from Mingi as well because Mingi doesn’t say anything.”

“I’ll call Mingi then.” Yeosang said suddenly, appearing behind San making the others jump in surprise. “Holy! Don’t do that Sangie!” San whined, making Yeosang giggled. “What’s going on? Are you hyungs trying to prank someone??” Jongho asked, appearing beside Yeosang and San jumped again as he didn’t realize that Jongho had walked up to them. “You! Sangie must’ve been teaching you how to sneak up on us! Don’t do that!” San whined again as Jongho looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. “We think Yunho’s heat is coming but he doesn’t want to tell us or Mingi, that’s all. No pranking anyone.” Seonghwa explained, making both Yeosang and Jongho nod their heads.

“Don’t flock here, guys. We don’t want Yunho to be suspicious. He’s obviously in pre-heat and would be cranky if he thinks that we didn’t include him in whatever this is.” Hongjoong said but San waved his hand, “It’s okay. I told Wooyoung to distract the pup. We’re good.” San said as they all turned to see that Wooyoung was showing some videos on his phone with Yunho giggling while watching it. “I’ll go call Mingi.” Yeosang said and the others nodded their heads. “Okay, watch over the pup. We’ll send him home once he showed some discomfort.” Seonghwa said before all of them scattered around.

Yunho however, had worsened and started to become delirious from his heat and struggling to shoot, making the others quickly become worried at him. “Pup? Stop pretending that you’re fine, please. All of us can see how pale you are right now. You’re also sweating and shivering at the same time.” Wooyoung said, making Yunho pout and stop pretending that he could push through until the shoot ends. “B-but we’re about to finish.. I c-can manage this..” Yunho slurred as he slumped onto Seonghwa who was beside him, making the Head Alpha panic before holding him close. Yunho whimpered, pressing his hands on his lower stomach while burying his head in Seonghwa’s neck but he whined when it wasn’t his Alpha’s scent that he was inhaling.

“We’ll send you back home, pup. You can’t work like this.” Hongjoong said, running his hand on Yunho’s back eliciting another whine from the Omega. “N-no.. Mingi will know.. He s-should be resting..” Hongjoong huffed while Wooyoung rolled his eyes fondly. “He already knew about it. Who told you to be so stubborn? We all caught that something was up with you and when you avoided our touches, it all came down from there.” Yeosang huffed lightly making Yunho widened his eyes and hissed at the Omega. “WHAT?? M-min knows?? H-how?? I blocked my p-pain!”

“I told him, of course.”

“WHY?!”

“Because he needs to know about it, pup. Do you really think you can hide your heat from us, especially him?”

Yunho pouted, lowering his gaze to the floor as he knew how absurd his plan was but he still wanted to try so that Mingi could rest rather than satisfying his heat.

Well I still want to try..” Yunho mumbled as Wooyoung flicked Yunho’s forehead lightly. “Do you think that you can just hide in the nest room without Mingi being suspicious? He’s resting at home 24 hours. What makes you think that he won’t realize that you’re having your heat then?” Wooyoung said and Yunho pouted even more, burying his head in Seonghwa’s neck even further. “I d-don’t know okay?! I didn’t make any plans yet with that..” Jongho shook his head fondly, “Don’t hide your heat, hyung. We Alpha hated that the most especially if we’re mated. You should brace yourself when you go back home. Mingi hyung might be upset with you.”

Yunho whined at the thought of Mingi being upset with him as the others shook his head. “You should’ve told about your heat to one of us Omegas at least, Yuyu.. You shouldn’t even be here in the first place once your pre-heat started.. What will happen if some Alpha’s smell you and make a move on you? Hm?” Wooyoung scolded Yunho, making the taller Omega’s lips wobble. “But I don’t smell it though? Is it just me?” San asked and Yunho bit his lips, pulling away from Seonghwa’s neck. “My new bracelet had some suppressant on it..” Yunho mumbled, eliciting an “Ah..” from the other members.

“Pup? You’re in heat?? We need to send you back home right now.” Their manager came as Hongjoong had told him when they were scolding the tallest Omega. Yunho whined, grabbing Seonghwa by the shirt tightly and shook his head. “Don’t be stubborn, pup. You need to go back.” Seonghwa sighed softly, rubbing his wrist on Yunho’s neck, scenting him lightly and Yunho deflated, obeying his Head Alpha and let go of his shirt. Yunho trudged to his manager, bidding the others goodbye before he apologized to the filming crew as they waved him off with a smile, telling him to take it easy and rest well.

\--

“Pup? We’re here.” Yunho’s manager shook his shoulder lightly as the Omega had fallen asleep. Yunho stirred before gasping in pain when his lower stomach cramped up and pressed a hand on it. “You really need Mingi right now, pup. Can you walk?” The manager asked worriedly and Yunho took a sharp breath before nodding his head and slowly got out of the van. The manager helped Yunho walk to the dorm but Yunho suddenly stopped when they were in front of the door. Biting his lips, Yunho trembles as he is quite afraid of what he will counter on the other side of the door. He could feel Mingi was upset within their link and he looked at his manager.

“Can I stay somewhere else..?” Yunho mumbled with a pout on his face making the manager blinked his eyes before shaking his head lightly. “No, pup. I know you’re afraid as I’m guessing that Mingi must be upset right now but you still need him. Go.” His manager said, opening the door and dragging the reluctant Omega in. Yunho instantly could smell Mingi’s pheromones, indicating that the Alpha is close. Very close. Yunho slowly looked up and true enough, Mingi was standing there, waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest. Yunho shivered as soon as he saw the rage in Mingi’s eyes and whimpered slightly, leaning close towards his manager in hope that he can hide from the glare Mingi was giving him.

“Thank you for taking him home, hyung. I’ll take over from here.” Mingi said, pulling Yunho by the arm though he did it gently as Yunho had unblocked the pain within their link and Mingi could feel what Yunho is feeling right now. Yunho whimpered but he didn’t pull away and stayed still in Mingi’s hold as the manager nodded his head and walked out of the dorm. Yunho closed his eyes, too afraid to look at Mingi right now and he started trembling again with the fear of getting a punishment for not telling his mate about his heat. Mingi sensed this, looking down at the Omega that had been hiding his face in Mingi’s stomach, bending his body awkwardly.

“I’ve heard from someone that my Omega hid his heat from me and the rest of the members. Is that true, bub?” Mingi asked sternly though he already knew about it, making Yunho whimpered and trembled even more. Sensing that the Omega would break down in any moment, Mingi finally dropped his cold demeanors and picked Yunho up gently, kissing his forehead. “Calm down, bub. I’m not going to punish you.” Mingi said softly as he brought his Omega into the nest room. Yunho had wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck, and mumbled, “You’re not..?”

“Mhm. I’m not.”

“Why..?”

Mingi sighed softly, putting Yunho down on the bed as he helped take off Yunho’s clothes. “It’s enough for me, you’ve been hiding it for a few days already, right?” Mingi said and asked eliciting a tiny nod from the Omega. “Then, it’s more than enough of a punishment for you. Why didn’t you tell me, bub? You went as far as wearing a suppressant so that I won’t notice and block your pain within our link.” Yunho played with his fingers, refusing to look at Mingi in the eyes as he mumbled out, “Because you w-were supposed to rest.. I shouldn’t b-bother you with my h-heat..”

Yunho yelped when Mingi bit his cheek, looking at Mingi with wide eyes as he palmed his cheek. “That is for being stupid.” Mingi huffed eliciting a pout from the Omega before Mingi pulled Yunho onto his lap and kissed him passionately. Yunho whimpered into the kiss, deepening it more as he squirmed on top of Mingi, clutching at Mingi’s shirt as his heat bubbling madly inside. Mingi pulled away after a while, eliciting a loud whine from the Omega. “Never think that your heat would be a bother to me, bub. I’m happy to take care of you. In heat or not so please don’t do this anymore. Okay?” Mingi said with a chuckle as Yunho didn’t stop whining because he broke their kiss earlier.

“I won’t. P-please Min.. I n-need more..” Yunho said hurriedly, desperate for Mingi to touch him. Mingi chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he held Yunho tightly in his arms and got off the bed. Yunho pouted and started to flail his hands while whining. “Miiinnnnn” Mingi slapped Yunho’s bum lightly, shushing him as he walked into the bathroom. “Be patient.” Mingi said in his Alpha voice and Yunho stopped whining and moving instantly but he still had a pout on his face and pout even more as Mingi put him gently into the bathtub that he had readied before Yunho came back.

Yunho however stopped pouting when he felt relieved by the cold water that made his body cooled down and sighed softly. “Better?” Mingi asked as he got into the tub and sat behind Yunho. The Omega nodded his head and leaned back, putting his head on Mingi’s shoulder as Mingi started nibbling on his neck. Yunho whined and moaned at the pleasure as he had been suppressing it for hours so the Omega is very sensitive at the moment. Mingi, still nibbling on his neck, started roaming his hands on Yunho’s waist, stomach and chest before he tweaked Yunho’s buds, eliciting a loud moan from the Omega. Yunho arched his back as Mingi played with his nipples and curled his toes when Mingi suddenly grabbed his neglected cock.

“Ahn!” Yunho moaned, his body shook as his orgasm hit, white seeds spurted out messily in the water. Mingi smirked, caressing Yunho’s waist and kissing his neck lightly. “I only grabbed you lightly and you came? You seem to be very sensitive right now.” Mingi teased, making Yunho huffed but he didn’t move as he felt his heat subsided a little bit. “You made the water dirty, bub. What should I do with you now, hm?” Mingi said, his voice and octave deeper, making Yunho shivered in lust. The Alpha then pushed Yunho until he was on all four as the Omega put his elbows on the edge of the bathtub, bracing himself on what’s coming.

Yunho moaned again once Mingi inserted his finger into his hole that was leaking with slick, thrusting his fingers in and out easily. “So tight, baby. Relax your body. You won’t get to have me at this rate.” Mingi said softly, licking Yunho’s back in long strokes to relax the Omega further. Mingi put in another finger when Yunho had relaxed even more and scissored the Omega’s hole in a slow pace. When Mingi thought that Yunho could take another finger, he inserted his 3 rd finger in, eliciting a breathy moan from the Omega before he suddenly gasped, arching his back when Mingi bent his fingers, brushing Yunho’s prostate dead on.

“Ah! M-min!” Yunho moaned, his toes curling up again before his body trembled as he came again, spraying his cum into the water. Mingi chuckled breathily, pulling out his fingers and aligning his cock into Yunho’s hole, thrusting in slowly so as to not hurt his Omega. Yunho gasped at the intrusion before moaning deeply, putting down his head on his arms as Mingi started thrusting into him at a steady pace. “You’re swallowing me deliciously, bub.” Mingi groaned, feeling the pleasure as he caressed Yunho’s lower back while pounding into Yunho.

Mingi picked up his pace when Yunho’s moans got higher in pitcher and volume, pounding hard into Yunho’s prostate over and over again without letting the Omega to rest. Yunho gasped, drools leaking from his mouth as he moaned louder and higher until he couldn’t take it anymore, arching his back, legs trembling as he cum, his hips stuttering messily. Mingi groaned as he pounded into Yunho for a bit more before pulling out and spurted his cum on Yunho’s back. Yunho gasped, sucking in the oxygen greedily as he tried to calm down from his high.

Mingi got out of the tub before helping Yunho out of it as the Omega’s legs were still shaking badly. Mingi then picked Yunho up when he saw how shaky Yunho is right now and brought them under the shower. Doing most of the thing himself, Mingi quickly washed them both before picking up Yunho again, putting him on the counter as he dried the Omega with a big fluffy towel. After drying himself, Mingi picked Yunho up again and the Omega limply lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder, exhausted from the activity they had done in the bathtub earlier.

“I’m going to fetch your water and food. I’ll be back.” Mingi said, planting a kiss on Yunho’s forehead as the Omega nodded his head hazily, closing his eyes as he waited for his Alpha. Mingi came back with his hands full of the items for Yunho, putting it on the table before going to the bed. “Bub, drink some water.” Mingi said, pulling Yunho’s head for a bit by putting his arm under Yunho’s neck and hauling him up, helping Yunho drink the water. “Do you want to eat now or later?” Mingi asked after Yunho had downed most of the water greedily. “Later.. M’sleepy..” Yunho slurred out sleepily making Mingi chuckled and nodded his head.

“Okay. Let’s go to sleep. We need to rest before your heat peaked again.” Mingi said, putting the bottle away before sliding in fully under the blanket and pulling Yunho close. Mingi didn’t even bother to give Yunho some clothes or wear himself as they would be doing it again and again until Yunho’s heat ends. “Next time, just tell me, bub. You don’t have to hide anything from me. I love taking care of you and it greatly helped me with my mental health. Okay?” Mingi whispered softly and the Omega nodded with a small smile.

“I won’t do it again. Love you, Min.” Yunho said before yawning and making himself comfortable in Mingi’s embrace, cuddling even closer to his Alpha. Minig kissed Yunho’s head as he closed his eyes.

“Love you too, bub. Always and Forever.”

\--

Yunho woke up, feeling hot and horny.

He groggily pawed around, wanting Mingi and he found Mingi’s arms that were hugging his waist and tapped on it lightly, rousing the Alpha from his sleep. “Bub? What’s wrong?” Mingi asked sleepily before he heard Yunho’s tiny whimpers and he woke up instantly, looking carefully at his Omega and saw how Yunho had started shaking again while breathing heavily and he could smell the slick that had leaked from Yunho’s hole. Mingi started nibbling on Yunho’s neck and the Omega tilted his head, giving Mingi more excess to devour his already tainted neck from their previous activity in the bathroom.

“M-min.. Mhn..” Yunho mumbled, pleading softly and Mingi knew what he wanted so he aligned his already hard cock towards Yunho’s hole, supporting himself by grabbing Yunho’s waist as he thrusted inside his Omega. Yunho moaned when he felt Mingi filling him up and sighed happily with the full feeling inside him. Yunho started moaning in pleasure when Mingi pounded him slowly before picking up his pace, not worried about hurting his bub because Yunho was still loose from earlier. Grabbing Yunho’s leg, lifting it up so he could pound into Yunho more easily, hitting Yunho’s prostate precisely.

Yunho arched his back, making Mingi easily pounded into him even further and moaned loudly while his hand grabbing Mingi’s arm that had been hugging his waist and the other fisting the blanket. Yunho rolled his eyes in pleasure as Mingi pounded hard into him and he moaned even louder and higher when his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. “So good, Alpha…” Yunho moaned and Mingi’s pride perking up, pounding even harder into Yunho in a very fast pace, eliciting gibberish words and moans from the Omega.

After a few more hard poundings, Yunho screamed out Mingi’s name as his orgasm hit him, spurting the white seeds messily onto the blanket as Mingi groaned breathily, pounding without stopping and pulled out, spurting his seeds on Yunho’s butt cheeks. Yunho sighed happily, his heat in his stomach diminished again as Mingi kissed his neck sweetly. “More? Or you want to sleep again?” Mingi whispered and Yunho hummed, “Sleep please..” Mingi chuckled, kissing Yunho’s neck one more time before he got out of the bed and into the bathroom, fetching a wet towel. He cleaned himself in the bathroom before going to Yunho and cleaned Yunho as best as he could. Mingi then took the blanket, throwing it into the laundry basket before taking a new one in the closet and draped it on Yunho, sliding himself back under the blanket and next to Yunho.

Caressing Yunho’s hair, Mingi softly told his Omega to sleep and Yunho obeyed, closing his eyes and he was out within minutes. Mingi caressed Yunho for a while longer, hugging him close before he too drifted to sleep. This continued on for 2 more days until Yunho’s heat finally ended with Yunho feeling happier and blessed that his Alpha took care of him on his heat days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad ^.^" I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


	4. Misunderstood Omega

Everyone turned around at the loud sound from a motorbike, some of them rolled their eyes before continuing to walk while the others stopped to watch the one who was riding it. Yunho turned off his motorbike, pulled off his helmet and ruffled his hair with his hand. Yunho glared once he sensed that some people were staring at him, making them quickly lowered their gaze and walked away. He huffed, putting his helmet in the box on his motorbike and took out his backpack. Walking towards his classroom, he ignored the glares and stares directed to him as it didn’t bother him at all. People can talk whatever about him and he won’t even be upset as they didn’t know how he truly is.

“Pup!”

Yunho stopped walking and turned around at the voice and waited for his friend to come closer, adorning a small soft smile. He dropped his smile however, when the other people in the hallways started staring at him, making him snarl at them without a word and they quickly walked away from him. “Still being such a fierce Omega, eh?” His friend chuckled, looking around and when he deemed that no one is watching, he scented Yunho lightly with his wrist at the Omega’s neck.

“Let me be, Woo. They keep giving me stares and it became worse since they know that I’m mated with Mingi.” Yunho huffed as Wooyoung slid his hand around Yunho’s arm as they started walking to their class. “They’re jealous, pup because you get to mate with the kindest Alpha in this campus. Seonghwa hyung had gone through the same treatment as you when he just mated with Hongjoong hyung before. They will stop soon.” Wooyoung comforted Yunho but the taller Omega pouted as he knew no one was watching them at the moment.

“It’s been 3 months already, Woo. They keep increasing, not decreasing. Maybe because they thought that I would do something bad to Mingi. They do think that I’m a very bad Omega that just love to fight with other Alphas and Betas.” Yunho huffed, rolling his eyes when he imagined it in his head. “Well, you did fight with several Alphas and Betas before so that was why they were so judgmental towards you.” Wooyoung reasoned and Yunho huffed again, “That was because they tried to make a move on me when I already rejected them! But nooo! No one believed me because of my ‘bad’ attitude!”

Wooyoung patted Yunho’s arm to comfort the distressed Omega and he frowned when people glared at Yunho again. “Why do I feel like they are glaring at you more today?” Yunho shrugged, ignoring them as they walked into their classroom together as Wooyoung had the same schedule as Yunho. “I don’t know. Don’t care.” Yunho said and he stopped when he saw all of his classmates sneering at him and won’t let him enter the classroom. “What’s going on? Let us enter. The professor will be here any minute.” Wooyoung said but their classmate ignored him and pointed their fingers angrily at Yunho instead.

“You are disgusting! Do you know that?” One of the Alpha screamed at Yunho but the Omega only raised one of his eyebrows at him.

“I can’t believe you will stoop this low, Yunho. You are what they all said huh. Just an Omega who thinks he could be like an Alpha or Beta.” Another Beta scoffed at him and Wooyoung quickly hissed at the accusation. “Hey! Don’t talk to him like that! You guys didn’t even know who he is for real! Shut the fuck up!” Yunho put a hand on Wooyoung’s waist, preventing the younger Omega from pouncing on the Beta.

“Explain?” Yunho asked and all of them rolled their eyes and revealed the pictures that was on the whiteboard. Yunho and Wooyoung walked closer to the whiteboard and both of them widened their eyes when they saw the pictures. Every picture consists of Yunho and an Omega named Hongshin, sleeping side by side, naked. There are several more pictures with different angles and they could see Hongshin’s body was full of purple and red hickeys littered all over his body.

“What the fuck?!” Wooyoung hissed as Yunho only blinked before turning around to face his classmates. “Do you guys really think this is me?” Yunho asked and they all started screaming at him again.

“OBVIOUSLY!”

“YOU KNOW THIS IS TABOO AND DISGRACEFUL YET YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER OMEGA! YOU’RE DISGUSTING BEYOND WORDS!

“YOUR FACE WAS CLEARLY IN THE PICTURES!”

“EVERYONE RECOGNIZED YOUR FACE EVERYWHERE!”

“SUCH A PRICK!”

“POOR MINGI! WHAT WOULD HE DO WHEN HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS!”

Yunho rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, staring at his classmates before speaking, “This is not me. I didn’t sleep with anyone but my mate. Obviously, someone is framing me.” Yunho explained calmly though he felt like screaming back at them. They were about to retort when the speaker suddenly rings, indicating that there will be an announcement.

_ Jeong Yunho, please come to the main office, right now. Thank you. _

Yunho sighed and walked out of the room as Wooyoung followed him. “Woo, you don’t have to come. Go back to class.” Yunho said but Wooyoung shook his head, taking Yunho’s hand and intertwined it with his. “Never. I’m one of your pack so whatever the board director is gonna talk to you, I wanna hear it too.” Yunho sighed and gave Wooyoung a small smile as he squeezed Wooyoung’s hand gently. “Thank you, Woo.”

\--

“What is this, Jeong Yunho?” The director asked as soon as Yunho and Wooyoung entered his office with his arms crossed over his chest. “That’s not me, director.” Yunho explained but the director hissed at him and slammed his fists on the table, making both Yunho and Wooyoung flinched in surprise. “What do you mean that this is not you?! This is your face! Do you know that if this picture was thrown all over the internet, our University will be the talk of the whole city and it’s not going to be a good one!”

“It’s not me. Someone must’ve used my face.” Yunho retorted and the director sighed, rubbing his face frustratingly. “Hongshin said otherwise though.” The director retorted back, glaring at the Omega before they heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” The director said while still glaring at Yunho, making Yunho sighed subtly. “Ah Mingi. Come in.” Yunho widened his eyes and turned around, looking at Mingi, wincing when Mingi flashed his red eyes at him.

“As Yunho’s Alpha and mate, I need you to confront him about this.” The director said and Mingi nodded before turning over to Yunho. Mingi willed his eyes to turn red and spoke in his Alpha’s voice, making Yunho squirm in front of him with his hands curled into fists. “ **Is this true, Yunho?** ” Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head instantly, lowering his gaze to the floor. “No, Alpha.” Mingi frowned and the director yelled before Mingi could say a word.

“You even defy your Alpha?!”

Yunho gaped at the director before looking at Mingi and shook his head. “No I didn’t! I’m telling the truth! M-min.. I’m really telling the truth.. That’s not me.. I’m not even close with Hongshin. I never talk to him.” Yunho pleaded with his eyes towards Mingi and the Alpha finally turned his eyes back to brown and nodded his head, turning to face the director. “I think he didn’t do it.” Mingi said and the director sighed, leaning back on his seat as he stared at Yunho who kept his head high. “Fine but I need the evidence that this is not Yunho.” The director said and Yunho tilted his head. “I don’t care how but I want you guys to prove that Yunho didn’t do this. I’ll give you 3 days to prove this.”

The director then opened his drawer and took out a bracelet and Yunho tensed when he saw it. “But I will still give you this and you will wear it until you can prove to me that you didn’t do this.” Yunho frowned and shook his head, “I really didn’t do it, director! I don’t want to wear that bracelet! I’m innocent!” Yunho said but the director insisted. “You’re going to wear this. I’ve heard so much about you and it was mostly bad things and words, Yunho-ah. I don’t believe you nor do I trust you at the moment. I still need you to wear this bracelet as a punishment.”

“Why should I be punished when I didn’t do it!” Yunho hissed but he deflated when Mingi spoke to him, “Take it, Yun.” Yunho frowned, looking at Mingi but the Alpha tilted his head at the bracelet without a word and Yunho sighed, giving his arm to the director. The director put the bracelet on Yunho’s wrist and Yunho winced when the first shockwave coursing through his body. Yunho gritted his teeth to endure the pain and looked at Mingi with sad eyes.

“Don’t you believe me, Min?”

Yunho’s heart pricked when he heard what Mingi answered him, making the Omega wanted to bury himself under a blanket and cry until he fell asleep. “Truthfully? I don’t. Not right now. The pictures looked so much like you and I remember you went back home late several times.” Yunho gaped at his Alpha, clenching the hem of his jacket as he explained to Mingi. “I was practicing.. For my dance project, Min.. I told you about it and I always tell you if I was going to practice until late..” Yunho said softly but Mingi rubbed his face, he didn't know whether to trust Yunho or not. He loved his mate, but he also had been hearing those bad rumors about him when they didn’t mate yet lately and it’s taking a toll for the Alpha.

He just doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

When Mingi didn't say anything, Yunho clenched his hands in fists, gritting his teeth as he asked the director, “Can I go now?” The director nodded his head, “3 days Jeong Yunho. If you couldn’t prove it, I will have to dismiss you from this University and your scholarship will be terminated.” Wooyoung gasped loudly as Yunho only blinked at the director. “What??” Wooyoung hissed and the director shrugged. “I had to do this if this turns out to be true. To save our University.”

“But what if Yunho was really framed but we couldn’t give you the proof?? What about his future??!”

“That is for you to solve it, Jeong Yunho.”

Yunho bit his lips, he felt like crying but no way in hell would he do it in front of the director. He also didn’t want to cry in front of Mingi as he felt hurt because his own Alpha doesn’t believe him. Yunho nodded curtly and walked out of the office, as Wooyoung and Mingi rushed to follow him. Mingi then grabbed Yunho’s wrist and even though Yunho felt like pulling his hand back, he couldn’t defy his Alpha. Not when he loved him very much and thought that Mingi would be different from the others. That his Alpha would always believe him, no matter what but he doesn’t know anymore. It seems like Mingi might be just like any other Alphas.

“Let me go, Min.” Yunho said without any emotion and Mingi pulled him a little bit closer. “Where are you going?” Mingi asked softly, making the Omega feel like punching him. “Why do you care? This, this bracelet on my wrist meant that my Alpha doesn’t believe me so why are you trying to care right now? You know how much people hate me here and there's a 90% chance that I will never get to prove that was not me in the pictures and that I didn’t sleep with another Omega.” Mingi sighed softly, letting go of Yunho’s hand.

“Where are you going?” Mingi repeated his question and Yunho deflated.  _ He doesn’t even try to comfort me..  _ Yunho thought sadly. Yunho actually already knows that he won’t get to prove himself as he knew how much the people in this University hated him and 3 days are just impossible. “Where else, Min.. Home.. Do you think I could go to my classes right now..? Might as well pack my things..” Yunho said and he mumbled at the last part but Wooyoung and Mingi heard him, making the younger Omega screech at him and grab his arm.

“What do you mean pack your things??”

“…. Won’t I be kicked out of the pack..? Even Mingi doesn’t believe me right now.. And I think it’s better like that because then ATEEZ won’t get picked later on..” Yunho pouted, staring at the floor as he waited for Mingi’s reaction. “But where will you go then?? You can’t go back to your parents’ house! I won’t let you!” Wooyoung said and Mingi quirked one of his eyebrows. “Why not? It’s better than renting somewhere else.” Mingi said, making Wooyoung frown at the Alpha.

“He can’t- wait.. Yunho.. You haven't told Mingi yet..?” Wooyoung turned to look at Yunho and sighed when Yunho pouted even more, shaking his head slowly and winced again when the bracelet shocked his body. “No.. Not yet.. I was busy with my dance project..” Wooyoung rubbed his face and asked Yunho, “Well can I tell him?” Yunho bit his lips, glancing at Mingi before nodding his head slowly. “Tell me.” Mingi demanded and Wooyoung sighed again before speaking.

“His father is abusive and his mother doesn’t really care about him.” Wooyoung said, making Mingi widened his eyes and looked at Yunho who still had his gaze on the floor. “You were abused?” Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded his head slowly. “Why do you think I become aggressive every time an Alpha tried to make a move on me after I said I don’t want to..” Yunho said and Mingi finally knew the truth about his mate. Cupping Yunho’s face, he gently thumbed Yunho’s cheeks, “Bub, look at me.” Yunho did and Mingi smiled softly, “ **Did you do it?** ” Mingi asked softly in his Alpha voice and Yunho’s lips wobbled, looking straight at Mingi’s eyes and shook his head.

“No I didn’t.. Please believe me.. Please don’t be like the others.. I don’t know if I can live anymore if you didn’t believe me too..”

Mingi nodded his head, finally satisfied and kissed Yunho’s forehead and lips. “I believe you bub. I’m sorry I didn’t before because you didn’t look at me. I’m sorry, bub.” Yunho sighed in relief and a single tear dropped down to his cheek as Mingi said that. “Thank you, Min..” Yunho whispered and hugged the Alpha, burying his head in Mingi’s neck and rubbed his nose on Mingi’s mating gland, scenting him. Mingi kissed Yunho’s head, caressing Yunho’s waist before pulling away.

“I’ll ask people about it, okay? You go back home and relax.”

“But what about this bracelet..? It hurts.. And it’s going to shock me more frequently later on..” Yunho pouted and Mingi glanced down at Yunho’s wrist, sighing softly. “This will be our secret, okay?” Mingi said, making Yunho tilt his head in confusion before nodding his head. Mingi then pulled Yunho away from the office with Wooyoung following close and stopped when they were finally out of the building. Making sure that nobody was watching, Mingi then held the bracelet and after a few prodding, the bracelet came off.

Both Wooyoung and Yunho widened their eyes, gaping at Mingi who only gave them a small smile. “Keep this in your bag, bub. We’ll give it back to the director later. “Is this why you just let the director place it on Yunho’s wrist??” Wooyoung asked and Mingi nodded his head. “Yes, he might doesn’t know about it but this bracelet was made by my dad, so of course I know how to unlock it.” Mingi chuckled lightly and both Omegas shook their heads in amusement.

“Now go home, bub. I’ll see what I can do about it, okay?” Mingi said and planted a kiss on Yunho’s forehead. “I’ll help too! I’m gonna tell the others about it too.” Wooyoung said and Yunho nodded his head, giving a thankful smile towards them both before going back home.

\--

Yunho stirred from his sleep when he felt someone caressing his hair softly. Turning around, he saw Mingi smiling softly at him and the Omega instantly purred, putting his head on Mingi’s lap and rubbing his face on Mingi’s stomach. “Maybe you should do this more often to me in public, bub.” Mingi said, making Yunho stop purring and pull himself away from the Alpha’s stomach, looking up at him with his head tilted to one side cutely. “What do you mean?” Yunho asked with a pout and Mingi caressed Yunho’s hair again.

“So they could see the real you and maybe they will stop hating on you.”

“Won’t they harass me more?”

“I didn’t say that you should drop your fierce attitude, bub. I’m only saying that you should be this cuddly with me in public. At least they will finally understand that you’re not going to hurt me or anything.” Mingi explained softly while looking at Yunho with so much love that Yunho melted right away. “I think I’ll do that from now on. But only towards you.” Mingi nodded his head and Yunho pulled himself up but stayed seated on Mingi’s lap, burying his face in the crook of Mingi’s neck, inhaling Mingi’s pheromone.

“Did you find anything?” Yunho mumbled, tickling Mingi’s neck with his breaths but the Alpha ignored it as he loved the feeling and pulled Yunho into a hug instead. “Yeah, Hongshin told me that you’re the one who had raped him, so I asked him when and he told me it was 1 week ago, on Saturday night.” Yunho frowned and tried to remember what he did on last Saturday night before widening his eyes and looking at Mingi, which the Alpha smirked and nodded his head, making Yunho blushed deep red.

“I think we have a proof already, bub.”

“But how do we tell the director?? It’s embarrassing!” Yunho whined as he remembered what happened last Saturday and the images didn't seem to stop from his mind, making him blushed even deeper. Mingi chuckled as Yunho whined even more in Mingi’s neck before running his hand on Yunho’s back softly. “I know, bub. Since Wooyoung told the others about it, Yeosang had gone fully into his IT mode and he managed to retrieve the pictures from Hongshin’s laptop. He’s trying to decipher the pictures right now, in the living room.” Yunho perked up at that, his eyes wide and shining before he got out of the bed and pulled Mingi with him.

“Then I’m sure Yeosang can figure out that it’s not me in the pictures! Let’s go, Min!” Yunho bounced happily, making Mingi smile and he felt guilty when he remembered that he didn’t trust his Omega for a bit in the director’s room that morning. Pulling Yunho back, the Omega turned around and tilted his head, looking at his Alpha in confusion. “Min?” Yunho asked and Mingi sighed softly, wrapping his hand around Yunho’s waist, pulling him even closer and kissed him on the lips passionately, which the Omega reciprocated happily even though he was still confused by the sudden affection by the Alpha.

“I’m sorry, bub..” Mingi said after pulling away and Yunho frowned. “Why, Alpha?” Mingi sighed, cupping Yunho’s face gently as he looked at him in the eyes. “I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you at the beginning, when we were in the director’s room. I heard so many bad things about you lately, when we were strangers and didn’t mate yet so I guess my inner demon played with my mind and emotion at the time..” Mingi explained and Yunho blinked, before smiling softly and pecked Mingi’s lips softly. “You trust and believe me right after, didn’t you? I was upset though and was on the verge of breaking down at the time but when you said you believed me when we were out of the director’s room, I feel fine again. I know I’m not the best Omega out there, but I’m sure as fuck that I won’t do anything that could hurt you.”

“I know that now. I won’t doubt you ever again, bub.”

“How about after this, whenever you have doubt just ask me straightaway?”

“You won’t be upset?”

Yunho giggled, shaking his head as he gave Mingi a bright smile, “No, Min. I won’t be upset. It’s fine because you only knew me for what? Several months? I was at fault too because I didn’t tell you about it, why I became aggressive and a fierce Omega. Just, we should communicate as much as we could after this, okay?”

Mingi smiled, nodding his head and Yunho pulled him again, rushing into their living room. “Sangie! Did you find anything??” Yunho said, flopping right next to the younger Omega on the couch and Mingi was about to follow but Jongho stopped him with a glare and both of his hands on his hips. Yunho saw this and became alert, ready to save his Alpha from Jongho. “If you hurt Yunho hyung’s feelings again, I will beat you to pulp, hyung. Remember that.” Jongho said, while pointing his index finger towards Mingi and the Alpha chuckles, nodding his head and having his hands hover around his chest in a surrender manner. “I won’t. I promise.”

Yunho relaxed, seeing that Jongho won’t hurt his Alpha and patted the empty seat next to him, silently telling Mingi to sit beside him and the Alpha did so before putting a hand around Yunho’s shoulder and looking at Yeosang’s laptop screen. “I found the proof. Lots of it.” Yeosang said without looking at anyone and Yunho beamed up, leaning closer to the laptop to see better. “I took it from his folder, all of the pictures consist of him with an Alpha but the Alpha is not in our University. I’ve already checked it and this Alpha definitely isn’t a student here.” Yeosang said while showing them the pictures that he had found.

“But what if Hongshin said that I photoshopped it instead?” Yunho asked with a pout and Yeosang grinned, ruffling Yunho’s hair before he showed another picture and files. “I thought about it too so I dug around more and found his photoshop files, where he photoshopped your face into the Alpha’s body instead. He used your photos that you had been posting in your Instagram. He didn’t even delete anything so we can see how he does it layer by layer in photoshop. This is enough evidence, pup.” Yeosang explained and Yunho nodded his head and hugged Yeosang tightly.

“We can bring this to the director tomorrow then!” Yunho said excitedly but the others suddenly shook their heads, making Yunho pout and tilt his head. “We’re not going to give it to the director..?” Yunho mumbled and the others shook their heads again before smirking, making Yunho more confused. He was about to whine but Mingi picked him up, placing him onto his laps before he started to explain, “We have a better idea, bub. We want to make sure that people won’t be doing this to you anymore so we decided that if we found the proof, we will post it on the University community board online instead.”

“What?! Won’t that be too cruel??” Yunho gaped at Mingi and the others, eliciting several scoffs and huffs from them. “No one messes with Ateez, pup. No one. This is what Hongshin deserves after doing that to you. He was jeopardizing your future!” Seonghwa, their Luna huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a small pout and frown on his face. Yunho giggled, hiding his face with his hands as he buried his face in Mingi’s neck, making his pack members smile fondly at him. This is how Yunho is, not that fierce Omega everyone had talked about. He only did that because of his trauma being abused by his parents and didn’t want other people to do the same to him, thus he made the fierce attitude to keep them away from him.

“And pup?” Hongjoong, their head Alpha spoke and Yunho pulled away to look at him with a cute tilt, “How about you drop your fierce attitude? Now that you have us. You don’t need to worry about those Alphas and Betas anymore. We will protect you. If you want, we can have one of us be with you at all time.”

“Yes! People need to see how cute you really are!” Wooyoung and San shouted in unison, making Yunho blushed and hid back into Mingi’s neck. “But I’m used to it though..” Yunho mumbled, pouting in Mingi’s neck. “That’s okay bub, do it slowly and I’m sure you’ll be back to your usual self. You don’t have to do it to others for the start. You can just act as yourself when you’re with us, okay?” Mingi said and Yunho pulled the side of his lips for a bit, tilting his head before nodding, agreeing with his Alpha. “I can do that.”

“Now, let’s fuck Hongshin up.” Yeosang said, cracking his knuckles and neck before typing away on his laptop with a devil smirk on his face.

\--

“I don’t want to wear it!” Yunho whined loudly, stomping his foot on the ground as Mingi and Hongjoong tried to make him wear the bracelet again. They were outside the main building, so there were some students there and all of them gaped at the obviously different Yunho but the Omega realized it and was about to hissed at them, though Mingi stopped him as Hongjoong was the one who hissed at them. “What are you guys looking at??! Scram! And don’t try to pull this kind of bullshit again towards my pup! Any of my pups!”

All of them paled and nodded their heads before hurrying to where they were heading to as they didn’t want to mess with Hongjoong’s temper as they know how scary the Alpha is when he’s angry. “Bub, do you want me to get into trouble with the director?” Mingi asked softly and the Omega widened his eyes with a pout, shaking his head vigorously as he gave his wrist to Mingi. “I’ll tell the director to take it off once we entered his office, okay bub?” Yunho nodded with a pout and flinched when the bracelet shocked him, hissing a little from the pain. 

“Let’s go quickly.” Hongjoong said and they walked to the director’s office.

The director leaned his back on his chair, sighing and looking at Yunho before he motioned for the Omega to come closer to him so he could take the bracelet off. “You guys really have to prove it like that, huh?” The director shook his head in amusement after taking off the bracelet from Yunho’s wrist and put it in his drawer. “It’s also a warning, director. I don’t tolerate people like that. Especially when they did something like that to my pups.” Hongjoong said and the director sighed softly, nodding his head before he looked up at them with a slight tilt of his head. “How did you guys know about Yunho’s real personality? If you guys don’t mind me asking, of course. I’ve heard so much about him and most of them aren’t pretty but I also realized that Yunho didn’t actually make any trouble.”

“Do you want me to tell or you want to tell the director yourself, pup?” Hongjoong asked Yunho and the Omega hummed, lazily putting his head on Mingi’s shoulder while he wrapped his arm around Mingi’s arm, “You tell, hyung.” Hongjoong nodded and began the story, “Wooyoung was his childhood friend and still is his friend when Yunho entered this University, so he already knows how Yunho really is. Yunho was in an abusive household so he built a wall around him to protect himself, thus he became fierce but only towards those who treated Omegas as tools and breeding machine. Mingi found out that Yunho was his fated mate and you knew that is rare, right?” The director nodded his head and waved his hand, telling Hongjoong to continue.

“Mingi started to court Yunho but he was not the only one, all of us courted him, consoling him and telling him that we’re not like the others. That we protect our Omegas, support them and respect them. That was how we could tear down Yunho’s walls. After 3 months of courting, Yunho finally let all of us in and mated with Mingi.”

“I’m sorry to hear that you were from an abusive household, Yunho. I’m also sorry for my behaviour yesterday. Forgive me. I also won’t tolerate those who abuse Omegas and treat them like a tool or a breeding machine. I will make some rules after this and I hope that this University and it’s students will be open minded and respect each other, no matter what their status is.”

Yunho smiled, a genuine smile that blinded the director for a bit, “I forgive you, director. That would be great if you could do something about it.” The director nodded his head and leaned back on his chair again, “I had already dismissed Hongshin from here. I will make an announcement in the online community board to talk about it and warn the others not to pull this kind of stunt again or they will end up dismissed like Hongshin. You guys may go now.” All of them nodded and bowed before walking out of the director’s office.

“He was actually a nice director. Didn’t really expect that from him.” Yunho said and the 2 Alphas nodded their heads in agreement as they walked out from the main building, only to find Hongshin who was waiting and glaring at Yunho. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” Hongshin screamed while pointing his finger at Yunho and the taller Omega quirked one of his eyebrows, crossing his hands over his chest, challenging the shorter Omega. “And why so? I didn’t do anything to you and I didn’t even know you let alone talk to you.” Yunho retorted back and now there are several people watching them.

“MINGI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! I HAD MY EYES ON HIM FIRST!”

Yunho, Mingi and Hongjoong blinked. “We’re not even close though? I didn’t even know that you were trying to court me or anything.” Mingi said, making Hongshin huffed as Yunho smirked, nodding his head as he finally knew the reason why Hongshin did this to him. “Well, I’m sorry about that but in my defence, I didn’t court Mingi first. I didn’t have any intention to be anyone else’s Omega either bu-“

“THEN WHY DID YOU MATE WITH HIM?!”

Yunho huffed before hissing at Hongshin, “Let me fucking finish first, will you?” Yunho rolled his eyes when Hongshin bared his teeth at him but he kept quiet so Yunho continue, “But then Mingi told me that I am his fated mate when he saw me for the first time and he courted me for 3 months, showing me that he’s not like those stupid asshole motherfucker Alphas out there. His pack courted me as well and showed me that not all people turned out to be assholes.” Yunho explained calmly.

“Hongshin. I’m sorry but I don’t like you that way, not even before I met Yunho.” Mingi said and Hongshin deflated, his lips wobbled as he stared at the floor. “I never had the chance, huh? Fine. I’ll accept my defeat. I’m sorry, Yunho, for doing that to you, Now everyone knew about it so I don’t think people will blame you anymore.” Yunho scoffed lightly, I don’t even care what people thought about me but I had to do something because the director was going to kick me out of this University if it turns out to be true. Sorry about that.”

Hongshin sighed, shaking his head slowly, “It’s fine. It’s my fault anyway. I’ll be on my way now. Be happy with Mingi.” Yunho nodded his head, “I hope you’ll find someone too, Hongshin.” Hongshin smiled softly and walked out of the campus ground. “Well, now that it’s done, let’s go eat. I’m starving.” Hongjoong said, making Yunho beamed up at the thought of food and bounced giddily, wrapping his hand around Mingi’s arm and intertwining his other hand with Hongjoong’s.

“Let’s go let’s go! Food!” Yunho said excitedly, skipping while the other 2 Alphas walked calmly and the others watched him with awe.

Maybe they really had misunderstood Yunho.

Yunho ignored the stares as he happily talked about whatever with his Alpha and Head Alpha while they walked to the cafeteria, a bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome! thank you for reading and enjoy!


End file.
